Drying baskets are used in driers with a rotary drum in order to dry sensitive items of clothing or shoes which must not be subjected to movement in the air flow of a drier. A drying basket is suspended for this purpose in the region of the door folding of the feed door of a drier, and therefore projects with its basket into the interior of the drum so that sensitive items or clothing or shoes can be dried on it, since the drying basket is not secured in the interior of the drier so that it also rotates. Furthermore, a method is known for removing the lint screen installed underneath the door in the front end plate and suspending the drying basket in the lower end plate in the opening thus formed. In most cases drying baskets are very expensive wire braids with special hook-shaped connecting elements welded onto them. A drying basket may also consist of a combination of a plastic basket with reinforcing and fastening elements.